Journey
}} ---- }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = journey |handlingname = JOURNEY |textlabelname = JOURNEY |roadspawn = Yes (All games) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 10 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 50% Blue Plate - 25% White Plate 2 - 25% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Journey is a (RV) (also known as a motorhome) in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is manufactured by Zirconium in the HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Journey is a Chevrolet Winnebago Class C motorhome, featuring a cab-over extension and a somewhat large cabin, similar to a Rancher. The vehicle is well equipped in the rear compartment with a furnished interior but is inaccessible; therefore the Journey can only fit two people, both in the cab up front. The accommodation area of the vehicle (the back) contains a red tiled floor, a sink, a table accompanied by two bench chairs found at most fast food restaurants, and some cabinets; other accessories include a ladder and a continental kit (spare tire) on the rear. The Journey also has a large flat roof, making for a great rampage platform. The only way to access the roof is to jump on the front end and make a second leap onto the top, as the ladder is unusable. The car is only available in a white color, with blue/yellow stripes on its sides. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Journey is now depicted as a Class A motorhome. Its design is inspired by that of the (albeit with a shorter body) and the headlights and driver window also bears a likeness to the . The Journey has a boxy, square-shaped body, with an angled windshield and rusty bodywork. Several accesories can be seen on the vehicle, being a side awning, rear rack and an optional ladder. It also has two cornets on the top, despite having a normal horn. The vehicle's interior is much more unkempt than the one seen in GTA San Andreas and features some counters and cabinets, along with four seats in inverted orientations. In the enhanced version, the Journey has a fully detailed interior, with a carpet, various posters of half-naked women, a bed that looks like that of Trevor's Trailer, a stove and a sink. A set of curtains can be seen either opened or closed. The Journey primarily spawns in a primary color for most of its bodywork, with the secondary one around the upper sides, intersecting with the primary color around the middle in the form of alternating stripes. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Journey, living up to its bulky size, is incredibly slow, but gains great speed going down hills. The acceleration is poor as are the brakes, but it is very sturdy and withstands a lot of ramming before giving out and exploding (for example, the one parked at the top of Mount Chiliad can survive the plunge off the top of the mountain without blowing up). The steering is also below-par and it tends to roll a lot. GTA San Andreas Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Despite being heavy and bulky, the Journey has acceptable acceleration and handling, thanks to a torque-heavy diesel driving the front wheels, but only average top speed. Furthermore, while it can take damage, it is highly unsuitable as a getaway vehicle. It is prone to severe understeer at high speeds, likely owing to its heavy weight. It can also tip over and potentially land on the sides when steering heavily due to its high center gravity at medium-to-high speeds. A compact singe-cam turbocharged V6 model can be seen under the van, though is easier to see using the Rockstar Editor Free Camera. GTA V Overview Turbocharged V6 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = FWD |rsc_image = Journey-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery Journey-GTASA-Beta.jpg|Beta Journey in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, with different wheels and paint scheme. Journey-GTASA-interior.png|The interior of the Journey in GTA San Andreas. Journey-billboard-GTAV.png|A Journey shown on Larry's RV Sales billboard in GTA V. Journey-GTAV-Photo.png|Portrait of the Journey found inside Yellow Jack Inn. Joruney-front-gtav.png|A unique Journey in Marriage Counseling. (Rear quarter view) Journey-GTAV-PS4-Interior-Backpart.jpg|The back part of the interior in the enhanced version of GTA V. Journey-GTAO-FAIFAF.jpg|A special crate being transported inside a Journey in GTA Online. Journey-GTAV-Warstock.png|The Journey on Warstock Cache & Carry. Journey-GTAV-RSC.png|The Journey on Rockstar Games Social Club. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Interdiction - A Journey driven by a priest along with a prostitute crosses Carl's path when he is driving down the dirt road after the player protected the Leviathan for Toreno. ** The same scene can be seen in the mission Don Peyote. * Exports and Imports - The Journey is one of the 30 vehicles wanted for the side-mission. Placed on the third list. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *During the mission Marriage Counseling, a Journey sharply pulls out of a side road whilst Michael De Santa and Franklin Clinton are chasing Kyle Chavis. This Journey has a unique white primary color with either blue or red secondary color. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *It is stolen during the GTA Online mission Meth'd Up. *Several of them appears during Repo - RV Nearly There?, where they must be moved to clear path for the Brickade. Notable Owners *Chef owns a Journey. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Spawns randomly in the countryside areas of Red County and Whetstone. *One at the summit of the Mount Chiliad. *Two spawn at the InterGlobal Studios in Vinewood, Los Santos. *Two spawn at the InterGlobal Television parking lot in Vinewood, Los Santos (Sometimes only one Journey spawns, as the other is replaced by a random vehicle). *Available for import at the Easter Basin docks in San Fierro after completion of export lists. Can only be bought on Wednesdays for $17,600. *Following the completion of Interdiction, one may be found parked in the desert near the hideout—sometimes with a priest in a dark suit and a Las Venturas prostitute inside. *At the trailer park in El Quebrados (only when wanted for export, mostly equipped with an alarm). ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Commonly spawns in most areas of Blaine County. *Spawns in Grapeseed when approaching the town from Sandy Shores. *Can be found parked outside a white house with several satellites and an American flag in the garden just off Joshua Road, north of Harmony and south of the rail-road bridge. *It appears in a Random Event nearby the RON Alternates Wind Farm, where two homosexual hillbillies are having sex inside the vehicle. They will turn hostile as soon the player gets nearby. The player then can acquire the Journey for themselves after getting rid of them. *One can be found next to the Cassidy Creek Bridge, near the western side of Raton Canyon. It triggers the Hunting minigame. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available on Warstock Cache & Carry for $15,000. Trivia General *The Journey plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas:: K-JAH West **GTA V:: Rebel Radio ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *A portion of the yellow and blue stripe vinyl running across both sides of the Journey is missing on the passenger side's quarter panel of the vehicle. *In the strategy guide's "Auto Trader" section, the Journey had much lighter coloured stripes on the side, and also had white with black spiral hubcaps found on various sedans and coupes in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. *The Journey is one of the only vehicles in the game which always features the same NPC character model, usually an African-American NPC with a Flat-top haircut, a goatee and wearing a light blue hoodie and ivory pants. Others include the Walton and the Bobcat, also featuring the same NPC model. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Journey depicted in a sign at Larry's RV Sales has a seemingly clean body with an all-white color and a red stripe. However, it is not seen anywhere and was probably a beta model. **Similarly, one of the portraits found inside the Yellow Jack Inn depicts a Journey with a slightly different paintjob, having wide stripes at the lower and middle side painted in a secondary color. *The Journey has two cornets on the top, as if they were either a truck horn or musical horn. However, a normal horn is used instead. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The player normally would not be able to enter the back seats of a Journey if both of the front seats are not occupied, but this can be bypassed by blocking the car's front doors with other vehicles so the protagonist cannot perform the entering animation, thus forcing them to enter the back seats. *As described in Meth'd Up, the Journey is used as a meth lab, a possible reference to the Fleetwood Bounder that appears as a meth lab in the show , although it resembles the Winnebago from more in appearance. Navigation }}de:Journey es:Journey pl:Journey pt:Journey ru:Journey fr:Journey Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vans Category:Vehicles manufactured by Zirconium Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:Vans Vehicle Class